harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodney Sounders (SSK)
Rodney Sounders (August 1, 1980- ) is the son of Rodger Sounders and his ex-wife, Claudette Schmidt Symington, and Rodger's youngest child. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Gryffindor. He would become a close friend and ally to Harry Potter during their time at Hogwarts. After the Second Wizarding War, he married Hermione Granger and they had three children together. Early Years Rodney Michael Sounders, named after his grandfather, was the only child of Rodger Sounders and Claudette Schmidt. He was born on midnight August 1, 1980, 24 hours after Harry Potter, barely escaping the prophecy that would link The Boy Who Lived with the Dark Lord. His childhood was normal and happy until his father's roving eye landed his parents in divorce court. He would spend much of his early years going back and forth at his parents home. He received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday and would soon, like Harry, begin one of the greatest adventures of his life. Personality and Hobbies Rodney is known for having the traditional pluck and courage of a Gryffindor along with his father's mischievous streak, which can be found in all of the pranks he has played on various students and teachers. He has potential to be a competent student, but is easily distracted by things he deems more interesting. He chooses, instead, to take the easy way out and cheat. He also has his father's way with the ladies, often seen with several beautiful female students in all four houses. Thanks to his parents love of it's sound, he's quite adept at Muggle guitar and enjoys the music of Melissa Etheridge, Bruce Springsteen, and Elton John. He is also natural singer and performer as discovered by Hermione in their fifth year. In addition to music, he also creates his own games out of various wizard games such as Exploding Snaps Assassin or Teacher Jigsaw. Physical Description Rodney is described as having his father's youthful good looks and brown hair. He has his mother's blue eyes and nose, which he is quite sensitive about considering it's odd shape. Rodney is in the best physical shape of any member of his family. His body is compact and well-muscled. He can also be seen jogging around Hogwarts whenever not in class and exercising in the Room of Requirement. He claims to stay in shape because "it's the one thing that keeps me out of fights. If you're bigger than the other guy, they'll stay away from you." Nicknames Rodney has a habit of nicknaming the friends and enemies with along with several family members. Some of the Nicknames given are as followed: *Rodger-“The Old Man” *Chloe-“Maternal Unit” *Sutton-“Captain von Clap” *Byron-“My Gracious Lord” *Abby-“Devoted Sister” *Camshron-“Step-Being”, "The Maternal Unit's True Love" *Belle-“The Old Man’s True Love” *Roland-"Tex" *R.J.-"Frisco" *Katrina-"Silent Storm" *Rita-"Family Bicycle" *Gabe-“Poofter”, “Dark Spawn” *Harry-“Scarface” *Ron-“Red” *Hermione-“Sweetpea” *Draco-“Ferret”, "Drakie" *Luna-“The Nymph”, “Tatania” *Ginny-“Blaze” Name Origins Rodney shares his first name with his father's favorite comedian, while his middle name is a tribute to his deceased paternal grandfather. Family Parents *Rodger Sounders (father) *Claudette Schmidt Symington (mother) Step-Parents *Colm Symington (step-father) *Arabella Larkin (step-mother) Siblings *Sutton Sounders (paternal half-brother) *Abigail Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Melina Symington (maternal half-sister) Step-Siblings *Boyd Symington (step-brother) *Carlton Symington (step-brother) *Dennis Symington (step-brother) *Fergus Symington (step-brother) *Gillian Symington (step-sister) *Irvin Symington (step-brother) *Kenneth Symington (step-brother) Marital Status *Hermione Granger (married February 19, 2004 to present) Children *Tristan Sounders (son, with Hermione Granger) *Carly Sounders (daughter, with Hermione Granger) *Felix Sounders (son, with Hermione Granger) Other Relatives *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive half-nephew, via Sutton) *Michael Sounders (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Siegfried Schmidt (maternal grandfather) *Roland Sounders, Sr. (paternal uncle) *Byron Sounders (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Roland "R.J," Sounders, Jr. (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Katrina Sounders (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Helmut Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) *Ludwig Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) *Christoph Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) *Claus Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) *Joachim Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) *Lorenz Schmidt (maternal half-uncle) Sounders, Rodney Sounders, Rodney Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Musicans Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:1980 births Category:Sounders family Category:Granger family Category:Married individualsCategory:Living people